mattkeanesdeathtrapfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Cycle 5 concert tours
The following is a description of Cycle 5's concert tours. Our Way Tour (2012) This was a concert tour promoting Cycle 5's debut album Our Way. The tour played 17 concerts in Canada and one in Ireland. Hiromi Montes (Jinpachi's mother and the group's manager) served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2011. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Kingston's Grand Theatre in November 2011. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' A Showstopping Night with Cycle 5 (2013-14) This was a concert tour promoting Cycle 5's second studio album Showstoppers. This was also their first world tour thanks to massive album sales in many countries. The tour began on June 4, 2013 in Amsterdam and concluded on January 29, 2014 in Guadalajara, comprising 79 concerts. Their manager and Jinpachi's mother, Hiromi, served as the travelling assistant once again. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in March 2013. Tickets went on sale in early April of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Thunder Bay's Community Auditorium in May 2013. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Easy Hard Times Tour (2015-16) This was a concert tour promoting Cycle 5's third studio album Easy Hard Times. The tour began on July 4, 2015 in Vancouver and concluded on March 20, 2016 in Shanghai, comprising 80 concerts. Their manager and Jinpachi's mother, Hiromi, served as the travelling assistant for the third time. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in March 2015. Tickets went on sale in early April of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Moncton's Capitol Theatre in late April 2015. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' All That Matters Tour (2017-18) This was a concert tour promoting Cycle 5's fourth studio album All That Matters. The tour began on June 10, 2017 in Lima and concluded on January 27, 2018 in Auckland, comprising 79 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in February 2017. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Halifax's Rebecca Cohn Auditorium in May 2017. Fellow member Jinpachi expressed allergic reactions shortly after rehearsals ended but recovered before the first tour date. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Jump the Gun Tour (2019-20) This is a concert tour promoting Cycle 5's fifth studio album Jump the Gun. The tour began on July 11, 2019 in St. Paul and is scheduled to conclude on March 29, 2020 in Rio de Janeiro, comprising 84 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in February 2019. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 5:30 and 8:00 in the evening. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Sackville's Convocation Hall from April 24th to 30th, 2019. Fellow member Ellen suffered from illness shortly after rehearsals ended but recovered before the first tour date. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Browse